Pikachu
Pikachu es un Pokémon de tipo eléctrico perteneciente en la primera generación. Evoluciona a Raichu y, a partir de la segunda generación, su preevolución es Pichu. Es el Pokémon más conocido de la historia, ya que es el acompañante de Ash Ketchum en la serie. Etimología Su nombre proviene de la unión de las palabras en japonés pika, que es el nombre de un lagomorfo (el orden al que pertenecen conejos y liebres) de origen en Norteamérica y Asia, los ochotónidos, y chuchu que es la onomatopeya japonesa para el sonido de los ratones. En Hispanoamérica, se tiene la creencia errónea de que el nombre se debe a una cadena montañosa mexicana, la Sierra de Picachos, famosa coincidentemente por sus roedores. Biología Pikachu almacena una gran cantidad de electricidad en sus mejillas. Estas parecen cargarse eléctricamente durante la noche mientras duerme. Las mejillas de Pikachu también pueden ser recargadas mediante una descarga eléctrica, como se ha podido observar e algunos episodios del anime. A veces suelta unas pequeñas descargas cuando se acaba de despertar. Las mejillas son las que generan electricidad, pero esta es conducida y descargada por la punta de su cola produciendo descargas eléctricas, que aumentan de poder dependiendo del estado de ánimo de Pikachu. Muchas veces, en las tormentas se juntan y absorben electricidad de los relámpagos. Fisiología Pikachu es un pequeño roedor cuya morfología se encuentra basada en un animal llamado pika, el cual es pariente de los conejos y habita principalmente en las praderas norteamericanas. Su cuerpo es de color amarillo con rayas café en su espalda y la base de la cola, con la punta de sus orejas de color negro, y polos eléctricos rojos en sus mejillas. Tiene una cola con forma de rayo, en los machos, pero en las hembras la punta de la cola tiene forma de corazón. Hábitat Pikachu crece en áreas con altas cantidades de actividad eléctrica natural. Es un Pokémon bastante corriente. Se le puede encontrar en campos con abundantes arbustos de bayas e incluso en algunos bosques con pequeños ríos y lagunas para hidratarse. Hay una colonia de Pikachu bastante conocida en el Bosque Verde, en Kanto. Es normal que los Pikachu a veces se adentren en la ciudad en busca de comida si hay escasez en su hábitat, aunque son muy tímidos con los humanos. Suelen vivir en manadas. Alimentación Pikachu es encontrado por lo general comiendo bayas en estado salvaje. A veces, en vez de trepar a los árboles, usa pequeñas descargas eléctricas en la base de las bayas, soltándolas y haciendo que caigan al suelo. Después las tuesta soltando una pequeña descarga sobre ellas. También en caso de no encontrar bayas podran comer insectos pequeños como Caterpie. Comportamiento Para defenderse de sus depredadores, Pikachu usa tanto su electricidad como su velocidad para sobrevivir. De cualquier forma que algunos Pokémon como Rhyhorn, que son inmunes a sus choques eléctricos; los Pikachu intentarán retirarse, lo que no siempre es posible debido a que estos Pokémon son de contextura obesa, haciéndolos blanco fácil. Algunos Pokémon, como Ariados, hacen telarañas para capturarlos desprevenidos. Habilidades especiales Debido a que es débil cuerpo a cuerpo, tiene la habilidad de liberar descargas eléctricas de intensidad variable, gracias a sus polos eléctricos residentes en sus mejillas. Estos pueden guardar y conducir la electricidad a su cola para liberar descargas, bolas de luz o tan sólo destellos para defenderse de sus atacantes, ya sea en batalla bajo el mando de un entrenador, o como forma de autodefensa en estado salvaje. Por otro lado, es totalmente incapaz de descargar electricidad si está en presencia de campos magnéticos poderosos, lo que le causa síntomas semejantes a los de un resfriado. Evolución Pichu evoluciona a Pikachu por amistad con su entrenador, subiendo un nivel. Pikachu evoluciona a Raichu exponiéndolo a una Piedratrueno. Estadísticas de combate Las estadísticas de Pikachu son: Otras apariciones En el anime Pikachu aparece regularmente en todos los episodios por ser el Pokémon inicial del Protagonista, Ash Ketchum. En las películas En los videojuegos * Pokémon Mundo Misterioso: Es uno de los Pokémon en los que se puede convertir y también elegir como compañero. La Zona de recreo de Pikachu es el Bosque Elemental. * Pokémon Stadium: Puedes conseguir un Pikachu con el movimiento Surf en Pokémon Stadium. Para ello debes luchar en el Prime Cup Masterball en R-2 con un equipo de una edición de Game Boy, sin registrar, y teniendo presente en todas las batallas a Pikachu, sin usar ningún continuar. * Pokémon Amarillo: Es el Pokémon inicial, al estilo del anime, aunque los verdaderos Pokémon iniciales sean Squirtle, Charmander y Bulbasaur; pero él se integra a la serie de una manera distinta. Además con el Pikachu que aprendió Surf en Pokémon Stadium puedes acceder a un minijuego en una casa en la playa de la Ruta 19 (al sur de Ciudad Fucsia). El juego consistirá en hacer piruetas con Pikachu en una tabla de surf mientras pasan las olas. * Pokémon Puzzle Challenge: Aparece como el Pokémon de un caballero en la parte "Challenge" en el nivel difícil. Al vencerlo te dirá que cuides de su Pikachu. * Hey You, Pikachu!: Es el protagonista del juego. * Pokémon Channel: Es el protagonista de este videojuego. Cuando traen tu tele, Pikachu aparece en la puerta de tu casa junto con un Treecko y un Torchic, abres la puerta y éstos últimos huyen, sin embargo, Pikachu entra convirtiéndose en tu amigo. Aunque al principio lo que le interesa es la tele, poco a poco va cogiendo confianza en tí hasta el momento en que puedes ponerle un mote. * Pokémon Dash: Es el único Pokémon controlable del juego. * PokéPark Wii: La gran aventura de Pikachu: Es el único Pokémon controlable en el PokéPark. En Super Smash Bros. (serie) Pikachu aparece como personaje seleccionable inicial en todos los juegos de serie Smash Bros., siendo uno de los personajes más rápidos. * Super Smash Bros.: tiene como movimientos especiales Thunder Jolt, trueno y ataque rápido. :;Perfil de Pikachu en SSB (en inglés) :: Pikachu Mouse PKMN Height 1'4" Weight 13 lbs When several of these Pokémon gather, their electricity could cause lightning storms. (Pokédex excerpt) Works: :* Pokémon (GB) ::;Cuya traducción literal sería ::: Pikachu PKMN Ratón Altura 1'4" Peso 13 lbs Cuando varios de esos Pokémon se juntan, su electricidad podría causar tormentas de relámpagos. (Extraído del Pokédex) :* Pokémon (GB) * Super Smash Bros. Melee: vuelve a aparecer como personaje, teniendo como nuevo movimiento especial cabezazo. Además aparece en 3 trofeos. :;Información del trofeo (Pikachu) en inglés :: It's safe to say that Pikachu is the most famous and popular of all Pokémon. It has electric pouches in both cheeks; when in danger, it shoots electricity at its enemies. Although Pikachu can evolve into Raichu by exposure to a Thunderstone, many trainers like Pikachu so much that they don't let it evolve. Pokémon Red & Blue 09/98 ::;Cuya traducción literal sería ::: Es seguro decir que Pikachu es de los más famosos y populares entre todos los Pokémon. Tiene bolsas de electricidad en ambas mejillas; cuando está en peligro, dispara electricidad a sus enemigos. A pesar de que Pikachu pueda evolucionar a Raichu por la exposisión a una Piedratrueno, muchos entrenadores prefieren tanto a Pikachu que no los dejan evolucionar. Pokémon Rojo y Azul 09/98 :;Información del trofeo (Pikachu Smash) en inglés :: While its electrical attacks, such as Thunder and Thunder Jolt, are powerful, Pikachu is at its best speeding around the fray and waiting for its chance to strike. You can control the path of Pikachu's two-directional Quick Attack, allowing you to jump twice. Hold down the B Button to charge up Skull Bash. B: Thunder Jolt Smash B: Skull Bash ::;Cuya traducción literal sería ::: Mientras sus ataques eléctricos, tales como Trueno e Impactrueno, son poderosos, Pikachu es mejor para apresurarse a una distancia y esperar su oportunidad de atacar. Puedes controlar el camino del Ataque Rápido bi-direccional de Pikachu permitiéndote saltar dos veces. Mantén pulsado el botón B para cargar el Cabezazo. B: Impactrueno Smash B: Cabezazo :;Información del trofeo (Pikachu 2) en inglés :: The angle of the Control Stick controls the direction of Pikachu's Quick Attack. Pikachu will move blindingly fast, and it will also cause damage to any character it runs into. Move the Control Stick during Quick Attack and Pikachu will move in up to two directions. Be sure to check out the ceilings on the level when you use Thunder. Up & B: Quick Attack Down & B: Thunder ::;Cuya traducción literal sería ::: El ángulo de la palanca de control controla la dirección del Ataque Rápido de Pikachu. Pikachu se moverá ciegamente rápido, y tambien causará daño a cualquiera que lo toque. Mueve la palanca de control durante el Ataque Rápido, y Pikachu se moverá hasta en dos direcciones. Asegúrate de que estás bajo techo en el nivel cuando uses Trueno. Arriba & B: Ataque Rápido Abajo & B: Trueno * Super Smash Bros. Brawl: también aparece como personaje seleccionable, siendo ya considerado uno de los veteranos del juego. Además, con la inclusión de los Smash Final, tiene un nuevo movimiento especial llamado placaje eléctrico. En el Emisario Subespacial (modo aventura del juego), Pikachu es usado como fuente de energía en la isla de los antiguos. Cuando Samus llega a dicho lugar, ella le libera. Después de esto Pikachu la acompaña durante toda la aventura. Pikachu también aparece como una pegatina y en 2 trofeos, aunque se le ve también en el trofeo Smash Final de Jigglypuff. :;Información del trofeo (Pikachu) en inglés :: A Mouse Pokémon. Its lightning-bolt tail and round cheeks are its trademarks. When danger draws near, it uses tiny electric pouches within its cheeks to discharge electricity. When it's really fired up, it unleashes thunderbolts on its rivals. It's said to recharge when it's sleeping. It evolves into Raichu. Pokémon Red/Blue Pokémon Diamond/Pearl ::;Cuya traducción literal sería ::: Un Pokémon Ratón. Su cola eléctrica como rayo, y redondas mejillas son sus distintivos. Cuando el peligro acecha, usa sus pequeños bolsillos eléctricos de sus mejillas para descargar electricidad. Cuando está realmente enfadado, suelta rayos sobre sus rivales. Se dice que se recarga mientras duerme. Evoluciona en Raichu. Pokémon Rojo/Azul Pokémon Diamante y Perla :;Información del trofeo (Volt Tackle) en inglés :: Pikachu, transformed into a ball of light that can slam into foes. It can also fly to chase down those who try to jump out of range. Sparks get stronger when you press the attack button. However, its increased inertia makes midair movement tough. If you get carried away flying, the effect will end, and you'll destroy yourself. Be careful it doesn't happen to you. Super Smash Bros. Brawl ::;Cuya traducción literal sería ::: Pikachu, transformado en una esfera de luz que puede apalear a sus rivales. También puede volar para perseguir a aquellos que intenten huir saltando. Las chispas se potencian cuando pulsas el botón de ataque. En todo caso, su inercia aumentada hace complicado el movimiento en el aire. Si te sales volando, el efecto acabará, y te autodestruirás. Ten cuidado para que no te suceda. Super Smash Bros. Brawl En el TCG En el manga Pika es el Pokémon de Red en el manga de Pokémon Special llamado Pika. El Pokémon principal de Yellow es una Pikachu que se llama Chuchu, ambos Pokémon son parte importante en la historia. Y también se gustan entre sí y tuvieron un huevo. Otras * La proteína Pikachurina debe su nombre a Pikachu. Fue descubierta por un equipo de investigadores de la universidad de Osaka, que decidió llamarla así por su función. Esta consiste en la transmisión de información visual de los ojos al cerebro, que se puede comparar a los ágiles y rápidos movimientos de Pikachu. * Con motivo del traslado del Pokémon Center de Tokyo a una nueva sucursal mayor, en Japón se organizó un evento llamado おねむり ピカチュウ Onemuri Pikachu, cuya traducción literal sería Pikachu dormido, ya que la imagen de este se trataría de un Pikachu durmiendo. Por ello, desde el 7 de febrero al 15 de marzo de 2009, se repartió un Pikachu macho con ataques especiales soporíferos, cuyos datos eran: Además, también se preparó una gama especial de productos con la imagen de este Pikachu. * Una vez consigues el teléfono de Lt. Surge en Pokémon Oro HeartGold y Plata SoulSilver, te lo encuentras los martes a mediodía en la estación del Magnetotrén de Ciudad Azafrán. Si llevas un Pikachu, te propondrá intercambiarlo con el suyo. ¡Ojo, porque tu Pikachu debe estar atrapado en Bosque Verde! Eventos especiales * Durante la Pokémon Party of the Decade del 8 de agosto de 2006 celebrada en el Bryant Park de Nueva York (EEUU) se repartieron entre los asistentes 20 Pokémon a elegir para descargar a sus juegos de Game Boy Advance, entre los cuales se incluía a un exclusivo Pikachu que sabía el movimiento Vuelo. * Desde el 15 de julio de 2010 hasta el 10 de agosto de 2010 en las versiones japonesas de Pokémon Diamante, Perla, Platino, Oro HeartGold y Plata SoulSilver por Regalo Misterioso o en los Mc Donalds de Japón se puede conseguir al Pikachu de Ash. Curiosidades * El Pikachu de Pokémon Amarillo tiene diferentes particularidades: ** Este Pikachu se niega a evolucionar, así que Raichu solo se puede conseguir por intercambio. En el anime, el Pikachu de Ash también se negó a evolucionar cuando este le quiso dar una piedra trueno para que evolucionase a Raichu. ** Este Pikachu, al ser metido en el PC y quererlo soltar no se va, saliendo el mensaje de: "A Pikachu no le parece correcto esto". ** Si lo envías a Pokémon Oro, Plata y Cristal vendrá equipado con una bolaluminosa, aunque no volverá a acompañarte fuera de su Poké Ball. ** Al ver sus estadísticas en el menú del juego, no sonará su respectivo sonido metálico, sino que dirá su nombre. ** En Pokémon Stadium de Nintendo 64, si insertas el cartucho de Pokémon Amarillo y combates con este Pikachu, se comportará de manera diferente a un Pikachu "normal", moviéndose diferente y gritando su nombre. * El evento del Bosque Amarillo fue hecho por el 10° aniversario de Pokémon Amarillo en Europa, haciendo recordar al Pikachu con globos con el ataque Vuelo y al Pikachu surfeando con el ataque Surf. * El Pikachu que aparece en Pokémon Channel es el mismo que aparece en Pokémon Dash, fácilmente distinguible por tener las mejillas más hinchadas que las de los demás Pikachu. * El clon de Pikachu de la película Mewtwo contraataca tiene un raya extra que está hacia la cabeza. * En Pokémon Amarillo no se puede encontrar un Pikachu en la hierba aunque el Profesor Oak te da como tu primer Pokémon a un Pikachu hallado en esta. * En la primera temporada de Pokémon aparece un Pikachu bebé ya que, todavía no existía su pre-evolución Pichu. En otros idiomas * Alemán: Pikachu * Francés: Pikachu * Inglés: Pikachu * Italiano: Pikachu * Coreano: 피카츄 (Pikachu) * Chino: 皮卡丘 (Pikachu) * Ruso: ПИКАЧУ (Pikachu) Enlaces externos en:Pikachu de:Pikachu pt-br:Pikachu ja:ピカチュウ Categoría:Personajes Categoría:Personajes de Pokémon Categoría:Personajes jugables Categoría:Personajes de Super Smash Bros. Categoría:Pokémon (especie) Categoría:Pokémon de Primera Generación Categoría:Pokémon Tipo Eléctrico